Luigi
Luigi aids his brother Mario in his numerous quests to save the kidnapped Peach from Bowser (although he likes Princess Daisy. Guess he's just a nice, helpful guy) in the Super Mario games. Since his first appearance in Mario Bros., Luigi has co-starred (and even been the main character in games such as Luigi's Mansion) in the preceding titles, including the widely-known Mario Kart series. He is a playable character in every installment. Mach 8 is his signature kart according to a trailer. He also has his own series of games called Luigi's Mansion. Description Luigi a noticeably taller than his brother, Mario, and he is also a little bit leaner. And also, a bit heavier. Yeah, he works out. They both have Italian accents. Luigi wears brown shoes and overalls like Mario, but Luigi's overalls are noticeably a darker shade of blue. Luigi has a green long-sleeved shirt and wears white gloves, the first 3 Mario & Luigi games also confirm that Luigi has red-striped socks that look like candy canes. He has a brown mustache and brown hair. And he has his own special green hat with his initial (L) on it. Appearances in Mario Kart games *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Karts and Bikes *Green Fire *Poltergust 4000 *Standard LG *Streamliner *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher *Mach 8 Staff Ghost Tracks *Luigi Raceway (3DS*) *Luigi Circuit (GBA, GCN, DS*, Wii) *Luigi's Mansion (DS, 3DS*) *Twisted Mansion (Wii U) * - Retro track Gallery To see Luigi's gallery, click here. Trivia! *Furious that the "Year of Luigi" was declared over, the green-clad plumber is hitting the tracks with some serious attitude. A meme has emerged where images and clips depict Luigi giving his now famous 'Death Stare' at other opponents as he drives past them, usually after hitting them with an item.http://www.cheats.us/game/WII%20U/mario-kart-8/cheats **The meme was referenced in Paper Mario: Color Splash once Mario, Huey, and Luigi reach Black Bowser's Castle, Huey references the meme by mentioning the death stare. *Luigi is one of the six characters to appear in every Mario Kart installment, along with Mario, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad, and Bowser. References de:Luigi Category:Super Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Kart 64 racers Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 racers Category:Characters Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Classic Category:Racers Category:Males Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racer Category:Mario Kart Tour